Together
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: Muggle-born Cassie Lockhart develops a friendship with the semi-famous James Sirius Potter. As the two go through their years at Hogwarts they learn the wizard world isn't just fun and magic. Crappy summary I know :P Please read though. I don't own anything except Cassie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) So this is my first HP fanfic, it takes place when Harry's son James is starting at Hogwarts, but follows his friend Cassie, an OC. I'm not gonna lie, the first chapter is a tad boring, but I've already written a few more and they get better as they go on. So please r&r and let me know what you think. Thanks :) **

Chapter 1

Cassandra Lockhart always knew there was something different about her. She could just never put her finger on it. For the most part she had a normal childhood. She had two parents who loved her very much. And an older brother, Matthew. He was six years older than her and was very protective. When she was seven he went away to a boarding school, she was able to write to him but other than that she only saw him on holidays and summer vacation. She missed him a lot but every time he came to visit he was willing to spend time with her. Cassandra or Cassie to everybody went to school in her town, had plenty of friends, and loved to play dress-up and pretend. But Cassie always had a feeling that there was something that set her aside from everybody else.

And she was around eight was when strange things began to happen.

She was at her cousin Amelia's house. Her mom and aunt were inside while Amelia and Cassie played on the swings in the backyard. They were laughing, swinging, and having fun. Nothing was out of the ordinary. That is, until Amelia got an idea.

"Look, Cassie! I can jump off!" She said to Cassie. Amelia let go of her swing, extended her legs, leaped off and landed on the ground about a second later. She looked back at Cassie, who was smiling and laughing in approval. "Try it!" Amelia called. So Cassie took a deep breath, and tried it. Amelia gasped.

"Cassie!" She cried.

Cassie didn't fall and get hurt, don't worry. In fact, she didn't fall to the ground like Amelia did at all. She stayed in mid-air for a few moments, then slowly floated to the ground, and landed softly on her bare feet. Cassie was quite surprised herself. She had never done that before, nor did she even know that she could do that. But what made her really frightened was on the look on Amelia's face. She was staring at her like she wasn't even her cousin, but like she was a dangerous and frightening monster. It only took a few seconds for her to run towards the house, "Mom!" She was shouting. Cassie followed right after her.

"Amelia, wait!" She cried. But Amelia was already far ahead of her. She ran into the kitchen, where their mothers were talking and sipping coffee. When Amelia ran in the both looked pretty surprised.

"Mummy, Auntie Georgia! Cassie is a freak! She floated in the air!" She said talking a hundred miles per hour. Once Cassie got in she tried defending herself.

"No, I'm not a freak! Really! I didn't mean to!" She pleaded, worried she'd probably get in some sort of trouble.

"Whoa, both of you stop for a moment. And calm down. What exactly happened?" Cassie's aunt asked. Amelia started talking before Cassie got the chance to.

"We were swinging, and we decided to jump off. But when Cassie did she stayed in the air like she was flying!"

"I'm sure you two were just imagining it." Cassie's mom said.

"No we didn't! I saw it!" Amelia shouted.

"That's enough, Amelia calm down." Her mother told her. Cassie and Georgia left shortly after that.  
"I'm not a freak, Mum, am I?" Cassie asked.

"Of course not. You two were just playing and imagined something and Amelia got upset. That's all." Her mother answered.

But shortly after that Cassie noticed more and more odd things were happening around her. One time she and Matthew got in a fight when out of nowhere, a guest wing came and blew him off his feet. He was just as surprised as Cassie, but he didn't tell their parents. Being the goody-goody he was Cassie sort of expected him too. Then there times Cassie wanted things that were across the room but she was too lazy to get them, like a stuffed animal or a blanket. She would look away for a few moments and when she would look back they'd be right next to her. Cassie wanted to tell somebody-anybody- about what was happening. Like her parents or her best friend Chrissy. But after what happened with Amelia she was afraid to see how they would react, so the only time she talked about it was to her stuffed koala, Hugsy.

So Cassie tried her best to do things that would keep her mind off of all the strange things happening to her. She played with her friends at least once a week. When they played Pretend she'd always make up the stories since she was best at it. In her free time she enjoyed doing things like reading or drawing. And she also focused on her schoolwork, but in subjects she found boring like science she'd always get distracted and daydream. Her grades were also lower than her others in those classes.

Although Cassie had all these things to distract her from what was going on. She knew she couldn't escape it.

It wasn't until Cassie was eleven she finally found out was going on.

It was summer break, it was raining out so Cassie was in her room reading a book by her window. She looked out the window and noticed an owl flying outside. SHe couldn't help but stare, since she never saw an owl before. And she looked closely and saw something attached to it's claw, but it flew out of her view before she could make out what it was. But shortly after that she heard her mom calling her from downstairs.

Annoyed by the fact she had to get up, Cassie groaned as she marked her place in the book and walked downstairs. She found her mom in the living room, along with her dad and Matthew.  
"What?" She asked.

"You have mail." Her dad told her holding out an envelope. Cassie was little surprised, since the only time she got mail was when she received cards on her birthday. And this mail looked very different than all the other mail Cassie had seen before.

As Cassie took it from her father's hand she noticed that it was pretty heavy, and the parchment was yellow instead of white. Her name and address was written in ink that was emerald-green, and there wasn't any stamp. On the back there was a wax seal. There was a bear of arms with four animals: A lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger along with a large H.

"What is this?" Cassie asked looking up.

"Open it and found out." Matthew said with a small smirk on his face. How did he know what was?  
Cassie slowly opened the envelope, hoping not to tear it. She looked up once to see everyone looking at her. What was so important about all this? Why was it such a big deal. Cassie didn't like being out of the loop, so she opened the letter all the way and began to read. Inside, it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Lockhart,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom  
Deputy Headmaster

Cassie couldn't believe it. She had to read it over more than once, reading every word carefully. She finally looked up at everybody.

"What is this?" She asked.

"You acceptence letter." Her mom said.

"No really? Is this some kind of joke? This says I got into some school for witches and wizards."

"I know. It's the school I go to." Said Matthew.

"What?" This was just getting more confusing for Cassie. She felt this was all some kind of prank her whole family was in on.

"I know this all seems unreal and fake right now, but it's true Cassie." Said Mr. Lockhart.

"So...I'm a witch?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, we all knew since you were eight, when all that freaky stuff started happening." Matthew told her. Cassie thought it for a minute. She hated to admit it, but that made a lot of sense.

"Mom and Dad, did you go there?" Cassie asked her parents. Her mom shook her head.

"No, you and Matthew are muggle-born."

"Muggle-born?"

"Muggles are non-magic folk. Sometimes for some reason a muggle will have kids who are a witch and wizard. Normally they don't have more than one. For a while I didn't think you'd be one." Matthew explained to her.

"So, this is where you've been going all these years Matt?"

"Yeah, but this is my last year."

"He's a prefect, and Head Boy of his house. It's a pretty big accomplishment." Their mom said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah there's four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm in Gryffindor." Said Matt.  
"Does that mean I will be too?"

"Maybe. Siblings are usually in the same house, but not always. I can see you being a Ravenclaw."

"How do you get sorted?"

"You'll see." Was all Matthew said.

"How do you get supplies?" Cassie asked.

"Matthew will take you shopping in the wizarding world." Said Mr. Lockhart. Cassie was a little hesitant about all this. On one hand, all the weird stuff made sense, and she was happy to know she wasn't going crazy. But this was still all new and confusing to her.

"Don't worry, Cassie. You're gonna like it there, really. It's a lot of fun and easier than regular school." Matthew assured her.

"What about regular school?" Cassie asked.

"You don't need to go to regular school anymore, Cassie. You're a witch!" Matthew proclaimed.

"Well what about all my friends? Like Chrissy?"

"You can write them. In the wizarding world they still don't have electronics like phones or computers. Just send the owl here and Mom and Dad will give them to you friends."

"Owls?"

"Yes, that's how they send mail." Said Matthew. So that's why Cassie had seen an owl fly by her window earlier.

"I know this is all new for you Cassie. It was new for us seven years ago when we found out Matt was a wizard. It takes awhile to adjust, but it's really not all bad. Hogwarts is a fantastic school, and witches and wizards have done great things. You'll learn all about it. We know you're ready for this, Cassie. If you don't wanna go, that's fine. But it's really worth it." Cassie and Matt's mother explained to her.

Cassie had to think hard for a few minutes. Five minutes ago she didn't even know witches and wizards were real. Now she was being offered to go to the best witchcraft school there was. A small part of her didn't want to go and believe this all. She wouldn't see her friends or parents unless it was vacations, and she would miss them all. But quickly, a bigger part of her really wanted to go. She had always thought it would be cool to be something imaginary like a vampire or witch and would pretend to be one with her friends. Now she actually was one. And from what Matthew was making it out to be it seemed a lot more fun than "Muggle" school. And she wanted to find out more about all these things Matthew was mentioning. Maybe going would be the start of something great for her.

"Ok, I'll go." She declared with a smile. Her whole family hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter. Don'[t worry the next one Cassie leaves for Hogwarts and it starts to get better. but please r&r anyway :)**

Chapter 2

It took a little bit for the fact that Cassie was witch to sink in for her. At first she felt like she was living in some dream. And that at any minute she would wake up and go back to reality. But then Matthew showed her his trunk of school supplies. It was filled with books on all sorts of topics of magic. She flipped through a few and they all had very interesting topics.

There was also the school uniform and robe that had the Hogwarts crest on it. Matt explained that each house had it's own animal. "Gryffindor is the lion, Ravenclaw is the eagle, Slytherin is the snake, and Hufflepuff is the badger." He told her. Cassie wasn't sure which house she wanted to be in. She didn't know much about Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Matthew mostly talked about Gryffindor since it was his house. "Only the bravest get in." He said to her. Cassie wasn't sure if she was brave enough to be in though. Matt said she was also clever, and would fit in well if she got into Ravenclaw, so so far that was the house she was hoping to be sorted into.

He also had all the interesting things you'd expect a witch or wizard to have. A wand, a cauldron and a broomstick.

"I can't wait till I get a broom." Exclaimed Cassie when she saw his: a Firebolt.

"Er, first years aren't allowed to have their own brooms." Matthew confessed to her. That couldn't help but dim Cassie's mood. She was really looking forward to learn to fly on a broom. "You still get to learn how to fly. Don't worry." He assured her when he noticed she looked down.

"When are we going to get all my stuff?"

"Soon. I saved a few of my books from first year cause I was hoping you'd get in. And I have my own cauldron and brass scale."

"Why don't we just get my own?"

"This stuff can get pretty expensive Cassie. Wizard money is different from regular kind." Matthew said and Cassie stopped asking. So far Matt seemed to know everything about being a wizard. Maybe it was because this was his last year at Hogwarts.

A few days later Cassie looked over all the things she was going to need this year:

First Years will require:

Uniform-

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name tags

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl or Cat or Toad or Bird.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMS

After reading through the list Matthew went through his old school supplies to see what he could give Cassie. She could have his old robes, gloves, hat and cloak since they were unisex. He had all his old books from first year, and his cauldron and scales were in good enough condition for Cassie to use.

The morning Matthew and Cassie were going to go out shopping their parents had some news.

"We decided that since this you last year and you became Head Boy Matt, and Cassie this your first year, we'll let you get pets." Their father told them. Matthew banged on the table in happiness.

"I've always wanted an owl." He confessed.

"What about you Cassie?" Their mom asked.

"Well I don't want a toad. An owl might be nice. Cats are ok, but I just don't want a mean one." Her friend Chrissy had three cats. Two of them hated people. One would hiss and the other would scratch whenever someone who wasn't in Cassie's family went near them. The other was very cute and sweet. It would sit in Cassie's lap whenever she came over and she'd let Cassie pat her and she would purr when she did.

"Well you have plenty of them to make up your mind." Her dad told her.

"The birds are new though. They didn't allow them the past years."

A While after breakfast Matt told Cassie it was time to go. They had to take a train to London. "Are the shops in London?" Cassie asked Matt on the train.

"Sort of." He answered.

They got off the train at London and Matt lead Cassie trough it. They finally stop at an odd building Cassie never noticed before. It looked very dark. Outside there was a black sign of witch stirring above a big cauldron that said The Leaky Cauldron. When they walked in, it was smokey a dimly-lighted. It mostly adults sipping on drinks Cassie never seen before. Everybody was dressed funny and didn't seem to notice Cassie and Matthew.

Matt lead Cassie to the back where there was a brick wall. He took a stick and tapped certain ones. Then right before their eyes, the bricks started to move apart. And soon there was an entryway to a street filled with many people and shops. Cassie gazed at it very fascinated for a few moments.

"This is the Wizard World?" She asked Matthew.

"Yup, Diagon Alley to be exact. Has to best stores for the things you need. C'mon." She then followed him down the road. As they walked she tried the best she could to look at all the shops. There were so many with tons of people standing around and talking. She walked by one store that had brooms on display in the window. She wanted so badly to go inside but knew she couldn't.

Matthew finally stopped at a store and went inside. There they bought her telescope and crystal phials. "How do we pay for this again?" Cassie asked. She had been asking him so many questions the past few days but he didn't seem to mind. Matthew went into his pocket and pulled out gold money Cassie didn't recognize.

"They're called Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons." He said to her. He paid the lady and they left. "Now for your wand. You're gonna love this." Matt said then lead her to a shop called Ollivanders.

The inside kinda looked like a library. But instead of the shelves being filled top to bottom with books, there was small boxes. There was a small counter, behind that went farther back and there were more shelves. And it seemed like they were the only two inside.

"Ollivander?" Matthew called out. Just then a man showed up behind the counter. Cassie could tell he was very old. His hair was long and white and his skin was wrinkled like he just taken a long bath.

"Ah Matthew, your sister has finally come for her first wand." The man said, his voice raspy.

"Luckily yes." Matthew said.

"Seems like yesterday you were buying your wand. What's your name dear?"

"Cassandra, but I like to be called Cassie"

"Ah." Ollivander said before taking a good look at her. Cassie didn't look too much like her brother. He got his looks from their mum while Cassie looked more like their dad. His hair was sandy blonde and wavy. Hers was in the middle of medium and dark brown and it was long and silky. Her skin leaned more towards tanned than pale (Unlike her brother). But she had a bit of freckles on her face like him. And they both had emerald-green eyes. Right now Cassie had on "Muggle" clothes. A red t-shirt, black jeans and red converse (Not many of her friends wore them, and the ones who did had black ones. Cassie liked having red ones better.)

Ollivander then went to a shelf and built out a box and opened it. Inside was a long stick that Cassie guessed was a wand. It was very long but fat. It was black too. Ollivander handed it to Cassie. The handle felt bumpy.

"Go on. Test it out, dear. Give it a wave." Ollivander said to her. So she did. But as soon as she did a few boxes fell off the shelf. Cassie gasped.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no. Happens everyday. You see the wand chooses the wizard, or witch. In this case this isn't the wand for you." Ollivander said taking it back. He then went back to a shelf and pulled out another box. This one had a wand that was a lot thinner. The point was rounded, along with the handle, and it was a dirty white."Unicorn hair." Ollivander said looking at it. Cassie didn't know what that meant. "This one is for you. I can tell." Ollivander said and gave it to Cassie.

This time when she gave it a wave all that happened was a peaceful gust of air blew for a few moments, then slowly and calmly stopped.

"Yes, yes. That's for you." Ollivander said with a smile on his face. Matthew and Cassie paid for the wand and thanked Ollivander before leaving.

"Now what?" Cassie asked.

"All you need now is a pet." Matthew said. "Decided what you want yet?"

"Not really. I'll know once I get inside." They entered the store. Inside was tons of animals and sounds. It was somewhat loud and smelly. Matt went over to look at the owls. Cassie looked at the birds for a bit. They were all pretty and some made pretty chirps, but they were overcasted by the ones who made loud obnoxious ones. Cassie decided not to get a bird.

She went over to the cats. They were many cute ones, but they all seem snobby and didn't like it when Cassie tried to reach in their cage and pat them. But then, she came across a very pretty cat. It's eyes were blue, it's hair was black and white, and somewhat puffy. When Cassie walked by it it meowed very softly, as if to say, "Wait, look at me". Cassie did. When she reached her hand in the cage to pat it's head, it immediately began to purr and rub it's head against her hand.

Cassie loved this cat. It was even nicer than Chrissy's. Probably the sweetest cat she had even seen. She went over to find Matthew, who was paying for his pet. He decided on a barn owl. She lead him over to the cat she wanted.

"Just pat her Matt, she's so sweet." She told him. He did, the cat did seem happy, but not the way it was when Cassie pat her.

"You sure this is the one you want?"

"Yes, yes!"

"What are you going to name it?" Cassie thought for a moment. She needed to come up with a good name for this cat. Not some silly or common one.

"Josie." She finally answered. Matthew shrugged but didn't argue.

After paying for their pets they were all set to go back home. Cassie couldn't believe it. In a few short weeks she'd be on her way to Hogwarts. When walking back into the Muggle world, Cassie already couldn't wait to go back into the Wizarding one.


End file.
